Of Shoulders and Collarbones
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: It just happened that Kurt had a thing for shoulders, while Blaine favored collarbones. Established Klaine.


**I've been reading obsessive amounts of smut, and well, we all should have seen this coming. I mean, it's not as smut-tastic as what I've been hooked on reading, but for me, this is completely boundary pushing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I only play with the characters. I cannot stress this enough.**

* * *

Kurt tentatively pushed open Blaine's dorm door, just expecting a simple goodnight kiss. They hadn't gone far in the sexual department because Blaine was constantly worrying about invading Kurt's bubble like Karofsky had. In fact, Kurt hadn't managed to seduce his boyfriend out of his pretty little shirt. And, for now, he was coping with limited advances.

The only light source in the dorm was the desk lamp, which showcased Blaine pouring over his homework, a heavy beat pulsating in his ears from his iPod. Kurt took in the scene for a moment, until catching a glimmer of olive toned skin where Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirt haphazardly slipped off. The dim light created an ambient mood, but paired with exposed unconcealed skin turned the mood into something romantic. Kurt stepped across the room, pressing his lips to the exposed shoulder skin.

"What the –" Blaine shouted, nearly jumping three feet in the air. His heart was beating triple time as he noticed Kurt's sly smile eyeing up his uncovered shoulder. Kurt just had a thing for those broad, freckled shoulders.

Blaine hadn't wanted to be too persistent with Kurt because he didn't want to pressure him, and once he let his hormones take control he wasn't sure what he would end up doing. Besides, he was just as bad as sexual department as he was in the romance one. But, one look from Kurt with _that_ look in his eyes, and Blaine just let his instincts take over.

"Don't talk," Kurt ordered, his hands cradling Blaine's face, before his lips captured the other boy's. The command was easy enough for Blaine to follow.

Kurt used the simple tricks that Brittany had taught him during their stint to drive Blaine insane. It worked like clockwork every time. He flicked his tongue across Blaine's upper lip, and marveling as his boyfriend moaned, his lips parting. He tugged Blaine up from his desk chair, and fumbled backwards onto his bed. Kurt groaned as Blaine put his weight on top of him. Kurt scooted further on the bed, so they could both lie comfortably, without any limbs hanging off.

The sheets below them shifted as Kurt rolled Blaine under him. Being on top gave him a sense of power, leaving Blaine to writhe helplessly under him. At least Kurt didn't have to worry about his boyfriend pulling away from him now.

In fact, Blaine had taken the opposite route as his fingers found their way under Kurt's white V-neck to tickle the small of his back. Kurt smiled in the kiss, noticing that Blaine was finally allowing them to get somewhere. Blaine's lips detached from Kurt's, peppering kisses down his jaw line that left Kurt gasping. Blaine's hazel eyes caught a peek of Kurt's collarbone protruding from under his milky white skin.

"Can I?" Blaine asked, his eyes flickering to the exposed collarbone.

"I think this might be easier," Kurt said, sitting up for a moment, his legs straddling Blaine's waist. He tugged the shirt over his head, allowing his boyfriend to ogle at what he kept hidden under his Dalton starched button ups.

Blaine drew his one hand behind Kurt's head as he swiftly pulled his lips back to meet his own. Blaine worked his way back down Kurt's neck because Blaine just had a thing for collarbones. He licked, nipped, and sucked at the skin, turning it a slight shade of purple, as Kurt moaned at the things Blaine's mouth could do.

"Your shirt needs to come off," Kurt breathlessly mumbled in Blaine's ear, as his fingers itched at the bottom of the worn Dalton cotton.

They flipped, Kurt gasping as he got pinned against the mattress, before Blaine sat up and stripped off his sweatshirt at a tantalizingly slow speed. Kurt was tempted to just help Blaine get it off, anything to make this go faster. Blaine finally threw his sweatshirt somewhere unimportant, as Kurt sat up, reeling at the tuffs of hair that trailed below his waistband.

"Just let me..." Kurt mumbled, his lips against Blaine's. He pushed Blaine back against the headboard, before sprinkling kisses that trailed down his boyfriend's neck. Blaine twisted his head into the intricate wood designs, which would have hurt under different circumstances, but he just needed to let Kurt have more neck for his lips to hit.

Blaine's breath hitched, as Kurt flicked his tongue over his nipple. Kurt smiled at the reaction, before suckling on it, enjoying that nipples weren't just erotic for women. He could feel it stiffen as his tongue worked circles around it.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Blaine breathlessly asked, running his fingers through Kurt's already mussed hair.

"You always made me stop beforehand," Kurt simply said, bringing his head back up to meet Blaine's lips, whose fingers were toying with Kurt's already hardened nipple.

"Can't remember why," Blaine woozily said, as Kurt's fingers wound in his thick curls. It certainly didn't help that Kurt pulled at them the slightest bit.

"Too much talking," Kurt said in between kisses, "Not enough kissing."

Blaine put his lips to doing things other than talking, mainly smashing up against Kurt's lips. They were slowly sliding down the headboard to lay on the comforter with Kurt taking the top. Blaine ducked his head to suckle where Kurt's shoulder met his neck. The gentle bruising that was occurring made Kurt sigh with pleasure.

A warning knock was rapped on the door by either David or Wes, who took the initiative to make sure that Kurt, or in some cases Blaine, didn't get caught for being out of their room past curfew. Blaine brought his head back up to chastely kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"You're lucky that I love scarves so much," Kurt taunted, as he rolled off of Blaine's bed. He grabbed his shirt from where it pooled on the floor.

"Don't leave me," Blaine whined, slipping his sweatshirt over his head, favoring Kurt's smooth skin over the worn cotton.

"Maybe next time we'll have more time, without going too overboard," Kurt said, walking towards the door, with Blaine trailing right behind him, "You should get back to your homework."

"It can wait," Blaine said, nuzzling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, his nose hitting the forming hickey.

"Oh no, I have a dorm to get back to," Kurt said, trying not to give into the way that Blaine's scuff rubbed his smooth neck just so. He bit his lip to muffle a groan.

Kurt carefully peeled Blaine from his own body much to his disdain. Kurt carefully wrapped his lithe fingers around Blaine's thick wrists, suspending his boyfriend's touchy hands away from his body. The fairer-haired boy leaned in for an innocent peck, before fleeing from the dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt promised, sealing the door between Blaine and himself.

* * *

**So, I think I'll just go bury myself in a hole now. Okay. Sounds good. Bye!**


End file.
